Large displays (e.g., billboards), such as those commonly used for advertising in cities and along roads, generally have one or more pictures and/or text that are to be displayed under various light and weather conditions. As technology has advanced and introduced new lighting devices such as the light emitting diode (LED), such advances have been applied to large displays.
However, installation of such large displays is time consuming and an expensive operation. Further, the operating costs of these large displays may be large due to the difficulty of servicing such displays.